Beggin on Your Knees
by icyalicev
Summary: Hermione wants revenge on Ron and with a help of a former enemy. SongFic of Beggin on Your Knees by Victoria Justice!


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J, K Rowling Does! Or The Song Beggin on your Knees by Victoria Justice

Summary: Hermione takes revenge on Ron with the help of an old enemy.

A/N: I hope you like it!

I was running and I knew I was out of breath but I had to find Ron. We had kissed during the final battle and I was so sure he like me. Now I'm going to tell him my true feelings because I think he might be the one. Even thought we are like fire and ice.

But just as the portrait swung opened I stared at the scene before me. I saw Ron was kissing Lavender Brown!

His ex-girlfriend and now they were tongue-wrestling each other on the ground and Ron's hand was up her shirt.

"Ronald Billus Weasley!" I screamed like an angry sea- witch.

"Hermione, This is not what it looks like!" He said quickly and tried to untangle himself from Lavender who was staring at me smugly.

"You cheated on me!" I screamed reaching in my robe, and touched my wand.

"How could have I cheated if we never started?" He said and smirked like Malfoy would.

"But you kissed me during the Final Battle! I thought you love me!" I screamed and gripped my wand.

"I'm sorry Mione, if I gave you the wrong idea…." He began to say but I didn't let him finish.

"Stupefy!" I screamed as a red light shot from my wand but Ron sidestepped the spell easily.

"Losing your touch Mione?" He laughed and smirked as he leaned down and kissed Lavender again.

This time I ran out the common room as fast as my feet could carry me.

I didn't know where I was going but I wanted to go as far as possible. Then I bumped in to someone and fell backward but just as I was about to fall a pair of strong arms grabbed me.

"You ok, Granger?" The stranger said and I froze on the spot. I recognized that voice too well. I heard it insult me for many years.

"Malfoy is that you?" I said looking up at the blonde teenager looking down at me surprisingly concerned.

"You okay?" He said as he helped me up.

Then I couldn't be brave anymore as I began crying uncontrollably in front of my former enemy.

I wished Harry was still here, but he got Auror training and didn't need to come back to school like me and Ron.

Ron…..

Then I started crying harder as Malfoy grabbed me and hugged me.

"It's okay. Let it out." He said rubbing my back as I cried in his surprisingly strong arms.

"Why are you helping me?" I said into his wet shirt that was now wet from my tears.

"Because…I don't know, I guess I'm used to comforting my Mother during Voldemort's return." He said as his face became dark and gloomy.

"I'm sorry." I said as I untangled myself from him.

"So what did Weasley did again?" He said bored.

"How did you know?" I said confused.

"Who else would make you cry like this?" He said and I smiled at the fact he knew me so well.

"Well….." I began and soon I told him what happened without crying which surprised me but what surprised me the most was Malfoy was actually listening to what I was saying.

"You want to get revenge?" He said smiling very Slytherin like.

"How are we going to do that?" I asked confused and excited at the same time.

"Well it involves you, The Great Hall and some singing." He said his grin never leaving his face.

"I'm listening…." I said and I smiled at my old enemy.

(A t the Great Hall, 2 weeks later)

"That is disgusting!" Ginny said as Ron and Lavender was making out like there was no tomorrow as I rolled my eyes as Ginny faked puking.

"Well Ronnikin is about to get some comeuppance." I said as Ginny looked at me confused.

And as if on cue all the lights in the Hall went out.

"Ahhhhh!"

"Oh My Cheese!"

"What is wrong with you?"

"We are being attacked by Aliens! They are going to probe us! Hide"

"Shut up Dean!"

Then all of the sudden the light came back on and there was a stage in from of the tables.

"Ladies, Gentlemen and Weasley I present to you the one and only Hermione Granger!" Draco said as the spotlight shone on me.

"Hi everyone! I'm going to perform a song tonight and this is for Ronald Weasley." I said as Draco walked over to his guitar and began to play it as the rest of the band followed.

The music began as some Muggleborn girls began to scream in glee.

_You had it all__  
><em>_The day you told me__  
><em>_Told me you want me__  
><em>_I had it all__  
><em>_But let you fool me__  
><em>_Fool me completely__  
><em>_I was so stupid__  
><em>_To give you all my attention__  
><em>_Cause the way you played me__  
><em>_Exposed your true intention_

I stared at Ron who began to frown.

_One day i'll have you begging on your knees for me__  
><em>_One day i'll have you crawling like a centipede__  
><em>_You mess with me__  
><em>_And mess with her__  
><em>_So I'll make sure you get what you deserve_

I grinned evilly at him as he looked at me scared and I turned at Draco who was smiling._  
><em>

_One day you'll be begging on your knees for me_

_So watch your back__  
><em>_Cause you don't know where or when I could get you_

_I set the trap and when I am done__  
><em>_You will know what I have been through__  
><em>_Oh, mister player do you feel like a man now__  
><em>_I bet that you are nervous cause this song makes you freak out_

This time Ron was fidgeting in his seat as Lavender kissed his neck. What a slut.

_One day I'll have you begging on your knees for me__  
><em>_One day I'll have you crawling like a centipede__  
><em>_You mess with me__  
><em>_And mess with her__  
><em>_So I'll make sure you get what you deserve__  
><em>_One day you'll be begging on your knees for me_

I then walked off the stage and toward them.

_I know I'm being bitter__  
><em>_But I'm gonna drive you under__  
><em>_Cause you just don't, don't__  
><em>_Don't deserve a happy ever after__  
><em>_Cause of what you did to me__  
><em>_After you told me__  
><em>_You never felt that way__  
><em>_And it's only just a game_

_You had it all_

_One day I'll have you begging on your knees for me__  
><em>_One day I'll have you crawling like a centipede__  
><em>_You mess with me__  
><em>_And mess with her_  
><em>So I'll make sure you get what you deserve<em>_  
><em>_One day you'll begging on your knees for me_

I stopped in front of the two lover as the song ended and broke them a part.

"I hope you regret it Ronald." I said darkly and slapped him across the face and walked away.

"How dare you!" Lavender said and pointed her wand at me.

"Stupefy!" Lavender screamed but the spell was blocked by Draco who appeared next to me magically.

"Don't ever touch her again!" He said threatening, his wand still out.

"What is she to you Malfoy?" Ron said as he grabbed my wrist.

"She is my friend." He said staring at me.

"Well she is my girl!" Ron said as Lavender slapped him.

"You bloody basterd!" Lavender screamed and ran out the Hall.

"Wait Lavender, please baby!" Ron screamed before running away her.

That was when I turned to Draco who was smiling at me.

"Draco, am I only your friend?" I said sadly.

"No Hermione! I like you a lot! Will you be my girlfriend?" He said as he blushed red.

"I…." I said slowly.

"Say Yes!" The crowd screamed as I grinned and walked up to Draco and kissed him.

When we finally pulled away I smiled.

"Does that answer your question?"

He smiled and kissed me again and this time I saw fireworks in my head.

REVIEW!


End file.
